


Tying Notes

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [32]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diplomacy, Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Music, Post-War of the Ring, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir at a reception of the Ambassador of Harad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying Notes

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 2nd Place – Times: Late Third Age: Gondor Drabbles

Incense and costly perfumes wafted around the sultry tent; stirred by sensuous, languorous dancing; mingling with rhythmic, hypnotic music that made the spine tingle, the heart pound.

Faramir sat cross-legged on precious rugs, hands loosely clasped, a look of rapt attention on his face.

But not the dancers had stirred him the most.

For hours afterward, he conversed with the musicians in careful Haradric, encouraging them to talk of their art, describe musical principles, explain their instruments.

His delight on receiving one of these as gift gave the Haradric ambassador hope for a successful mission in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Tie” in the musical sense is defined by my dictionary as a “curved line in a score over two notes of the same pitch that are to be played or sung as one.”
> 
>  
> 
> _14.10.06 B-drabble for Raksha the Demon, who wished for a drabble with Faramir the scholar and thinker who loved music and lore._


End file.
